(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sending/receiving system, a sending/receiving method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, data transmission using high-speed serial transmission techniques has been frequently used. The reason for this is that the data transmission amount of data transmitted between an image forming apparatus and an image processing apparatus has markedly increased as image quality has increased. The data transmission amount is expected to further increase in the future. Accordingly, data transmission has been increasingly used with a configuration in which a bandwidth is guaranteed by increasing the transmission frequency of a serial transmission channel so as to increase the data transmission amount or by using multiple serial transmission channels.